The Asylum
by The Grey Thunder
Summary: Perseguido por la justicia, sin recuerdos, Ichigo Kurosaki consigue escapar del asilo psiquiátrico en el que lo habían recluído poco antes de su ejecución, dispuesto a demostrar su inocencia... o a enfrentarse a sus crímenes. Suspense intento de
1. Chapter 1

**Tengo miedo... de que cuando las puertas de Arkham se cierren detrás de mí... sea como estar en casa -Batman: Arkham Asylum -Grant Morrison, Dave McKean (1989)**

**1**

**Present Day**

Aquella habitación...

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo el centro de sus pesadillas, probablemente desde un par de semanas después de que lo encerrasen allí dentro.

Al principio, era simplemente un cuarto. Cuadrado. Ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño. Blanco, templado, blando.

Pero después de un tiempo, algo había empezado a fallar.

A veces se despertaba con la sensación de que no podía respirar, de que los muros se movían hacia él para tratar de asfixiarlo. Otras, sentía que el cuarto era tan grande que jamás alcanzaría la salida aunque andase durante años. Y después había empezado a sentir calor y frío anormales, como si hubiese cambiado de clima de un momento a otro.

Y las sombras... su sombra, que se arrastraba por el suelo para...

Había sobrevivido durante dos meses, y después... Simplemente se había dejado llevar. Había dejado de contar los días, había dejado de intentar razonar con los guardias, dejado de defenderse... Estaba tirado en el suelo y no parecía tener intención de levantarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y lo único que pudo pensar antes de que algo lo golpease en el estómago fue que hoy llegaban antes de tiempo. Alguien más entró en la habitación junto con los guardias, pero apenas podía ver nada, tendido en el suelo y con los dos hombres delante. Sin embargo, podía decir quién era, solamente por el olor, por el sonido de sus pasos. Los hombres se apartaron para hacer paso a la intrusa, y su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos de un tono azul violáceo.

-¿Estás listo?

¿Listo para qué? No podía recordar nada. Apenas recordaba el nombre de aquella mujer de pelo oscuro que seguía mirándolo. Quería preguntarle quién era, qué hacía allí, y por qué estaba metido en aquella caja blanca. Sin embargo, se encontró asintiendo débilmente, sin siquiera levantarse en el suelo. Aunque, claro, con los brazos inmovilizados, era difícil incluso intentarlo.

-Bien. Llevadle al estudio.

Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas, llenando su mente, impidiéndole respirar. Miles de porqués enredándose unos con otros, susurrando, el sonido de la conspiración llenando su mente. Pero, por algún motivo, sólo había una cosa que realmente quería preguntar.

¿Por qué pareces tan triste?

* * *

Capítulo corto...

Bueno, supongo que los que me leéis habitualmente os estaréis preguntando qué hago con una historia nueva en lugar de seguir con las anteriores. La respuesta es que tenía ganas de escribir algo distinto, y punto. La constancia no es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

Pero no voy a dejar de lado mis otras historias. Sólo para que quede claro.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2...

* * *

**2**

Al principio las sesiones siempre me resultaban difíciles. Incluso dolorosas. Algo inquietante, teniendo en cuenta que lo que intentábamos conseguir era "relajación".

Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki. Como podéis suponer, nací en Japón. Vine a New York para estudiar en una academia de renombre, gracias al trabajo duro y a todo mi dinero.

Ahora estoy interno en un manicomio, aunque ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién ha dicho que estoy loco. Que yo sepa, nadie hasta el momento ha intentado verificar ese pequeño dato. Por lo que yo sé, estos cuadernos que me manda escribir son quemados en la chimenea que hay al fondo de la habitación. No me parece mal. No me gustaría que nadie leyese las cosas que escribo por nada del mundo. ¿Raro?

Tal vez.

Pero no es que realmente me importe lo que los demás piensan de mí. Ahora mismo, de hecho, todo el mundo debe de estar hablando de mí. Ja. ¿Y por qué? Por lo visto, dicen que soy un asesino. ¿Lo soy? La verdad: no tengo ni idea.

Aunque probablemente nadie se lo creyese si lo dijese en público. Se supone que un asesinato es una de esas cosas que se te quedan grabadas en la mente, al fin y al cabo. Supongo que el trauma me ha freído las neuronas porque, en realidad, hasta hace sólo un par de días, apenas podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, cómo he acabado aquí, esas cosas. Rukia dice que debo ir poco a poco, empezar desde el principio, y no sé qué más. Estoy bastante seguro de que le soltará esa mierda a cada amnésico que se encuentre, si es que yo no soy su primer paciente. Parece que me conoce de algo, pero me da miedo preguntar. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en intentar hablar conmigo, sólo llega, me quita la camisa de fuerza, me encadena a una silla, me da un cuaderno, y se va a fingir que hace cualquier otra cosa.

Como si no supiese que el enorme cuadro de Botticelli que hay en la pared de mi derecha es su puesto de observación. Suyo o de cualquier otra persona. Triste.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente en cuanto terminó de escribir aquellas palabras. Cerró el cuaderno y lo tiró al otro lado de la mesa, junto con el bolígrafo. Rukia se sentó frente a él, y se miró las manos. Nadie dijo nada.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró casi al instante.

-¿Qué pasa? -la voz del pelirrojo le sonó extraña a sus propios oídos, ronca por el desuso. Sentía una presión extraña en la boca del estómago, la misma que sentía las pocas veces que miraba a la mujer a los ojos, cuando sentía su mirada triste clavada en él, directamente o a través de la pared.

-Dentro de tres días -empezó. Se detuvo a la mitad de la frase y entrelazó los dedos. Abandonó la posición y se pasó una mano por el pelo- te sacarán de aquí.

Ichigo no sabía si la sensación que sentía era alegría, tristeza, o una mezcla de ambas. No sabía qué haría si salía del manicomio, el asilo para pacientes mentales, como lo llamaba ella. Probablemente lo mantendrían vigilado. No habría ninguna diferencia.

Sin embargo, por el tono que lo decía, intuía que había algo más. La expresión de su cara, su mirada, el temblor de sus manos, casi imperceptible, todo parecía componer un enorme "Pero" que le hundía los hombros. Le dejó en la boca un sabor amargo. No recordaba gran cosa sobre él, pero su mente seguía afilada. Pensar era lo único que podía hacer en aquel lugar.

-Oh. Qué bien.

-Ichigo, van a...

-Lo sé -dijo bruscamente-. Y tú lo sabías desde el principio -sonrió. Dejó escapar una risa seca. Se sentía fatal. Lo sabía, lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero eso no hacía que le pesase menos, que le supusiese menos dolor. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, sabía que si lo decía, él o ella, sabía que si la palabra salía de ellos se rompería por dentro. Más de lo que ya lo estaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y un hombre alto con expresión amable entró en la habitación. Llevaba un traje negro inmaculado, acompañado por una corbata de color azul oscuro y unos gemelos blancos.

-Se acabó el tiempo. Señorita, por favor, desata a Kurosaki.

-Señor Aizen...

-Por favor, llévalo de vuelta a su habitación.

El pelirrojo lo miró. Pelo castaño rizado, gafas enormes, parecía inofensivo. Sin embargo...

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Le devolvió la mirada desde detrás de sus gafas, sorprendido, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba allí, o si no supiese que podía hablar. Como si sólo fuese un animalito que acababa de hacer algo increíble. Apretó los dientes, enfadado por ningún motivo.

-No sería un gran director de hospital si no supiese los nombres de mis pacientes. Aquí dentro no somos tantos. Es como una familia, Kurosaki.

Alzó el brazo hacia él. La mano del pelirrojo se cerró en un puño y se dirigió hacia el hombre, haciendo tintinear las cadenas que lo ataban a la silla y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su posición inicial. Reparó por primera vez en que el asiento estaba atornillado al suelo. Aizen retrocedió, con una leve expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Tropezó con la alfombra y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Desvió la mirada del castaño a su brazo. Su mano temblaba. Su cuerpo entero. Sintió que Rukia lo llamaba. Alguien lo agarró por el hombro.

Cayó.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Buenas noches

La voz era como una mezcla de susurros de muchas personas distintas, voces que sabía que conocía, pero cuyos poseedores no podía recordar. Una sonaba más fuerte que las otras, la voz de Aizen, baja, burlona, y un chasquido extraño. Trató de llevarse la mano a la cara y se encontró con que ya no tenía brazos que utilizar. La camisa de fuerza lo envolvía como una serpiente, apretando algo más fuerte de lo habitual. Aunque se reconocía lo suficiente como para saber que la opresión que sentía no venía de sus ataduras, sino de su mente.

La voz de la doctora pasó por su mente. Tres días... Tres días para salir de aquel lugar. Al fin. Libertad.

Muerte. Saber cuánto faltaba para su muerte le producía una sensación extraña, parecida a la tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo completamente opuesta. Se hundía.

Se preguntó cuántas personas habrían estado en aquella situación antes que él, tirados en el suelo blando, en aquella misma habitación. Se preguntó qué habrían pensado, se preguntó cuáles habrían sido sus historias, y si habrían querido contarlas de haber podido, o si no tenían una historia que contar, como él, porque seguían bloqueados por dentro.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Pensó que últimamente recibía muchas más visitas que de costumbre. No le molestaría tanto de no ser por el hecho de que siempre eran guardias que lo golpeaban, o Rukia que lo ignoraba. Aquella vez, sin embargo, quien entró por la puerta fue el hombre de rizos castaños. Aizen. El nombre le resultaba familiar, aunque ignoraba por qué le producía aquella inquietud, aquella ira que hacía que la idea de arrancarle el cuello a mordiscos le resultase tan atractiva.

Reprimió el instinto como buenamente pudo. Aquel psiquiátrico realmente lo estaba trastornando, si no lo estaba ya. El hombre se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, tan cerca que podía olerlo. Arrugó la nariz. Colonia, de cualquier marca cara, cosa que desentonaba un poco con la camisa blanca arrugada y los vaqueros. Desagradable en general. No dijo una palabra, no hizo ningún gesto dirigido a él. Se sentó a su lado, cruzó las piernas, abrió un libro y empezó a leer.

El pelirrojo se arrastró como pudo lejos del director del hospital psiquiátrico y se encogió, dispuesto a volver a dormir. No le molestaba en absoluto que estuviese allí, si no lo veía, no lo escuchaba, y no se hablaban.

Sin embargo, percibió un movimiento, un susurro de las ropas al doblarse, y volvió a oler aquel perfume. Abrió los ojos, molesto, y se encontró con que el hombre lo miraba ahora directamente a los ojos. Retrocedió bruscamente, sin saber muy bien por qué, y sintió que su nuca chocaba contra la pared blanda de su habitación. Se vio forzado a mirarlo, a él y a su libro.

Era un tomo con la cubierta negra raída, con letras doradas en el lomo y la portada, y algunas más pequeñas en la parte trasera.

-¿Qué esperas hacer trayéndome mis libros de Medicina? -el esfuerzo que le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras le sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que, de pronto, quisiese entablar una conversación. Las palabras simplemente brotaron, flotaron en el aire y desaparecieron hechas jirones en el ambiente denso, opresor e ilógico del psiquiátrico.

-¿Traerte tus libros? -repitió, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, que no terminaba de deshacer aquella expresión amable que llevaba a todas partes. Aquella mueca falsa que nadie más había visto... ¿Visto?

¿Visto cuándo?

-Yo sólo he venido a leer un rato y a disfrutar de tu inestimable compañía.

-Usar el sarcasmo con un loco es peligroso.

-¿Estás loco? ¿De verdad?

-Estoy aquí. Ergo, estoy loco.

-¿Tanto confías en mi juicio?

Bufó y rodó para quedar de espaldas a él, de cara a la pared.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Hemos pensado que deberías empezar a volver a acostumbrarte a estar con personas, ya que dentro de poco estarás rodeado de ellas, mirándote todo el tiempo.

-¿Hemos?

-Sí, estoy aquí.

Rukia, diría que desde la entrada, pero no iba a molestarse en comprobarlo. Siguió mirando a la pared.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo?

Cansado.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-No vamos a marcharnos.

-No hace falta. Simplemente, cierra la boca.

Incluso hablar con ellos le resultaba desagradable. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Te molesta el hecho de morir por algo que ni siquiera recuerdas?

Más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Te importa?

-Sí. Me gusta conocer a quienes están bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Qué dedicado. ¿Y sabes qué hice?

-Eres un asesino, saca tus propias conclusiones.

-Señor...

-Tranquila, Rukia -replicó en tono afable, que contrastaba con el tono de la conversación, burlón, casi despectivo-. Kurosaki no necesita que lo lleven entre algodones. Podemos hablar con él como con cualquier otra persona, ¿verdad?

-...

-¿Quieres saber a quién mataste?

Sí.

O no.

No estaba seguro.

Empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en la sien izquierda, y apretó los dientes para no gritar. Contuvo un jadeo, abrumado. Nombres. Nombres y nombres, saliendo de la boca de Aizen. Cerró las manos en puños detrás de la camisa de fuerza y se encogió todavía más, aunque era una defensa pobre teniendo al hombre tan cerca. Cada nombre era como una puñalada, dirigida al cuello, a la cabeza. Apellidos y descripciones, latigazos que hacían que sus huesos se rompiesen.

El sabor de la sangre le llenaba la boca, y tardó unos instantes en comprender que se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Un hilo de sangre le salió por la comisura de los labios y cayó al suelo en pequeñas gotas. La lista de nombres seguía. Quince, dieciséis... Diecisiete. Diecisiete personas. La visión de la sangre, _su_ sangre, le dio náuseas. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

-¡Señor...!

Aizen se detuvo. Sintió su mirada clavada en su cuello, y algo dentro de él se resquebrajó. Emitió un sonido hueco.

-¿Kurosaki...?

Su voz. Su tono. No era preocupación. Era...

¿...Decepción?

Lo llamó de nuevo, al tiempo que posaba una mano en su hombro.

Apenas fue consciente de lo ocurrido. Su cuerpo se movió solo. Se levantó de un modo que no quería saber. Se giró y le golpeó. Su cabeza chocó contra algo blando y sintió que cedía... Cayó al suelo, sin poder respirar. Gruñó. El corazón le latía desbocado, resonaba en sus oídos e impedía que el aire bajase por su faringe. Trató de hablar, pero sólo le salió un quejido, la puja por respirar. Su visión empezó a oscurecerse, y súbitamente todo se volvió brillante.

Algo pasó por su mente.

Sonido de risas. No risas burlonas, no risas de quienes intentaban arrastrarlo al abismo. Risas de alegría, risas sinceras, evocando recuerdos de los veranos con su familia, trayendo buenos tiempos. Sus compañeros, todos ellos, sus amigos, sus hermanas, su padre, su difunta madre... Paz, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla y entonces... La verdad cayó sobre él como una pesada losa.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

No volvió a ver a nadie hasta unas horas antes del día de su ejecución. Durante aquel tiempo, nadie se acercó a él. Incluso los llantos histéricos provenientes de otras habitaciones, amortiguados por las paredes acolchadas, cesaron. Lo habían apartado del resto del mundo, no sabía en qué momento, pero había perdido todo contacto con la realidad existente fuera de aquellos mundos.

Realidad. Curiosa palabra.

Dentro de aquellos muros, su realidad se había reducido a Rukia, a su sombra, a... A aquel hombre.

Desde el "incidente", ya no estaba en la misma habitación. Eran exactamente iguales, al menos a simple vista, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo allí encerrado como para no darse cuenta de los cambios en el patrón de las paredes. También habían decidido restringirlo, incluso más. La camisa de fuerza había sido sustituida por una camilla con correas que alguien había colocado en vertical, de cara a la puerta, y un bozal metálico. Sentía que tenía algo metido en la boca. Tardó unos minutos en comprender que era para que no se mordiese la lengua.

Lo que no entendía era por qué se habían molestado. No habría demasiada diferencia entre que un desconocido lo matase con una inyección o que se matase él mismo.

Se preguntaba qué hora sería, aunque el dato no iba a servirle de mucho. La puerta se abrió. Aquel día, Aizen se había vestido mejor que la última vez que lo había visto. La expresión serena, por el contrario, estaba justo en el mismo lugar, tal vez algo más disimulada bajo las vendas que le cubrían la nariz hinchada.

No le dio ninguna pena.

Rukia entró detrás de él. Aquello, por algún motivo, sí le importó. No quería que ella lo viera morir. No quería que lo viese así. Débil, encadenado y mudo.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó el hombre. Detrás de él había dos guardias más, corpulentos y de manos fuertes. El pelirrojo le enseñó los dientes, mostrándole lo que fuese que no le permitía responder. Pareció interpretarlo de otro modo, porque vaciló por un momento-. Bien. Relájate.

Lo último que vio, antes de que le pusiesen un saco de arpillera en la cabeza, fue la mirada de Rukia.

¿Decepción? ¿Condescendencia? ¿Compasión? ¿Tristeza?

¿Y por qué le importaba?

Sintió que lo desataban, y cayó. Sus piernas le fallaron apenas tocó el suelo, incapaces de aguantarlo después de tanto tiempo en desuso, tirado en la habitación. Lo levantaron con brusquedad y lo empujaron para que continuase. Resopló y se obligó a mantenerse en pie. Los músculos le ardían.

Mientras caminaba, se preguntó el por qué de la venda en los ojos, qué podrían tener que no querían que viera. Sentía muchas miradas clavadas en su cuello, hostiles, demasiadas para pertenecer solamente a su escolta. ¿Reclusos? ¿Locos? ¿O cadáveres?

Por un momento, la sensación de que el lugar al que lo llevaban podía no ser una sala de ejecuciones limpia, bajo la vigilancia de una autoridad legal lo embargó. Recordó el hedor de la sangre, y se preguntó dónde lo había olido antes, o si lo estaría oliendo ahora, en la realidad, y no dentro de su cabeza.

Se obligó a olvidar aquel pensamiento. Lo había olido muchas veces, cada vez que se había hecho una herida, ¿o tal vez era la sangre de las diecisiete personas que Aizen había nombrado? Sí...

Bien podía ser aquello.

Pero ahora el que iba a morir era él. Intentó recordar lo que sabía sobre la inyección letal, si sabía algo. Sólo recordaba a grandes rasgos cómo eran sus clases de Medicina, gracias a los cuadernos de Rukia. Los detalles específicos eran complicados. Sin embargo, debía de haberse estudiado bien aquel tema, como trabajo de clase o por su cuenta. ¿Él estaba a favor o en contra de la pena de muerte? Eso tampoco lo recordaba...

Pensar en su pasado hizo aparecer un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

La inyección letal es un método de ejecución que consiste en introducir por vía intravenosa en el cuerpo del reo cantidades letales de barbitúrico de acción rápida junto con un producto químico paralizante. En Estados Unidos se utilizan tres productos: tiopental sódico, bromuro de pancuronio y cloruro de potasio. Pensar en cómo iba a morir de un modo tan impersonal, tan relajado, como si no tuviese nada que ver con él, le hacía más soportable el largo camino que estaba recorriendo, arrastrado por los guardias.

Alguien le quitó el saco de la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que realmente habían recorrido una distancia muy larga; la sala de ejecuciones ya estaba ante él. El verdugo ya estaba listo, las agujas preparadas. Apenas faltaban unos metros... Sentía un vacío doloroso en el estómago, algo parecido a los nervios, pese a que había tenido tiempo de sobra para mentalizarse.

-No necesitamos perdedores en la banda.

La voz vino de ninguna parte y se fue a ninguna parte. Alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, y miró a su alrededor. Aizen entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, chico?

El pelirrojo reparó en que sólo estaban ellos... en el pasillo. Detrás de una pantalla de cristal, muchas personas, caras anónimas, esperaban el momento de su muerte. Apretó los dientes. La voz le resultaba tan familiar...

-Aprende a ser un hombre, y entonces vuelve.

La voz, de nuevo. Comprendió que estaba en su cabeza, un recuerdo reprimido que salía a la luz. Respiró profundamente y dio unos pasos vacilantes, comprobando que ya podía tenerse perfectamente en pie. El guardia aún lo sujetaba por las muñecas, pero su presa era débil. Soltó el aire despacio, como le habían enseñado.

¿Enseñado? ¿Quién...?

Reprimió el pensamiento. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, no podía malgastarla pensando. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cómo tenía que hacerlo. Lo había estudiado, lo había hecho antes y podía repetirlo. Alzó la cabeza.

Aceleró el paso. Un movimiento, dos. Se movió rápido.

Paró y le dio un codazo en el estómago al guardia que lo llevaba sujeto por el hombro, justo bajo el esternón. Soltó el aire con un quejido sonoro y aflojó la presión. Se giró y le dio otro codazo en la mandíbula, desequilibrándolo. Lo tiró al suelo con una palmada en el pecho y se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo del otro guardia. Se hizo a un lado para evitar que lo agarrase y pasó por detrás de él, golpeándolo en el tobillo. Su propio impulso lo hizo caer. Escuchó el chasquido inconfundible de una pistola amartillada y se apresuró a dar el siguiente paso.

Las cadenas de sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuello de Rukia, apretando en la piel blanca. Emitió un ruido hueco, intentando coger aire, pero no hizo caso. La obligó a retroceder.

-Las pistolas. Al suelo. Ya.


End file.
